Kero's Horrible Week
by starfire7
Summary: Kero? Whaddaya mean?? He’s staying at Meiling and Syaoran’s house for a week while the Kinomotos are on holiday? Archery practise, cat chasing, all included!!!! I’m just too evil now, too evil... ^_^


Summary: Kero? Whaddaya mean?? He's staying at Meiling and Syaoran's house for a week while the Kinomotos are on holiday? Archery practise, cat chasing, all included!!!! I'm just too evil now, too evil... ^_^ 

Yep, that's right folks!! For some strange reason, this very evil and twisted idea came into my head for a story. If you have any ideas for evil things to happen to Kero, I'll incorporate them into the story!! I'm already thinking arrows, Meiling, Kero and archery target practise. True and utter Kero torture here, and to think that this is gonna be for a week! Meiling finally has her chances to take out all revenge on Kero she wants without Sakura around to tell her not to.

Disclaimer: Full stop, I don't own CCS, only the idea for this story. ^_^ CCS belongs to CLAMP.

Review please!! Please no flames. If you have a problem with my fic, email me at starfire1246@yahoo.com.au

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Kero's Horrible Week ~ Meeting Kitai the Cat~

"YOU SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!" a stuffed animal-like creature yelled at his mistress, who was packing her bags.

"Kero, I'll say it one more time, and one more time only. My family's going on holiday and I can't take you with me." Sakura brushed her auburn hair behind her ear and turned her head to look at the stuffed animal from where she was standing at her bed with a half-packed bag.

"But-but-but c-c-can't I just come along? I swear I'll be _really_ quiet."

Sakura looked wearily at her guardian and sighed. "You're just gonna have to try and not fight with Meiling or Syaoran. You'll give Wei a headache. The three of you arguing give _me_ a headache."

Kero made a face at his mistress as he prepared himself for the horrors in store for him. _This is gonna be one _horrible_ week,_ he thought, shuddering and closing his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MY PUDDING!!!!!!!!! IT'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted in anguish, thumping his small paws down on the bench repeatedly, as well as banging his head on his hands.

"Hey, watch it, stuffed animal, you're gonna get a headache doing that," Meiling said, walking into the kitchen and taking a glass from the cupboard. She walked to the sink and filled the glass before looking at the guardian curiously. "And what went missing this time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kero sobbed, still banging his head on the bench. "Someone ate my pudding!!!" he screeched.

"Well, that's a big thing isn't it?" Meiling said sarcastically. "Come on stuffed animal."

Immediately, Kero lifted his head and glared daggers at Meiling. If looks could kill, she would've dropped right to the floor and been worse than dead. "You ate it, didn't you?" he said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the girl. "Gaki, you better get me another one if you ate it."

"Make your own, stuffed animal, _and_ I did _not_ eat your stupid pudding anyway."

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY DEARLY FOR INSULTING PUDDING!!!!"

"Yeah, and exactly what are you going to do about it, stuffed animal?"

"I can transform!"

"Not without your mistress around, and she ain't here," Meiling said, smiling sweetly, although an evil glint was coming into her eyes. "Oh, Kitai..." she called, smiling evilly down at Kero.

A soft pattering of footsteps was coming down the hallway, and a soft sound emerged. "Well, here comes Kitai, Kero, turn around and meet Kitai the..."

When Kero turned around, all he saw were two furry paws, but when his gaze made its way up, he visibly gulped. "...cat."

__

This is just NOT happening, Kero thought, a look of horror dawning on his face. _This is just not my day._

Kitai was looking rather happy as he looked down at the stuffed animal and his first thought was _MOUSE!!!!_

"Play nicely with Kitai, stuffed animal," Meiling said, turning to walk away.

"I-AM-NOT-A-STUFFED-ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero yelled.

"Maybe not, but Kitai thinks you're a mouse."

"But I'm not a mouse either!!!"

"Not my problem."

__

Time to ditch the cat, Kero thought, looking around, _question is, how?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kero is going to have a _very_ bad week. This is only my second fic that I've uploaded, so please be nice. Anyway- any things that you'd like to see happen to Kero, I'll definitely write up, so please R+R with your ideas, or email me at starfire1246@yahoo.com.au ok?

Review please!!

Hikari Kamiya


End file.
